In order to significantly increase the network system capacity, hundreds of small base station (Small Cell) can be deployed within each macro cell coverage under the 5G (5th Generation Telecommunication) scenario. Under infrastructure sharing, the network deployment consists of small cell that are not deployed without plan by a user or an operator. The entire infrastructure may be made up of buildings, and small cells are randomly distributed within the buildings. All small cells in the network deployment may adopt an access mode of “open/hybrid”, where the small cells may be accessed openly and simultaneously by indoor users, outdoor users and the entire neighborhood. In the infrastructure sharing, since the deployment of small cells requires site resources, backhaul resources, spectrum resources and the like, while taking into account the high cost of deploying small cells in the outdoors, it is desired to enable the indoor deployment to achieve coverage of both indoor and outdoor.
However, as the overall network system capacity is improved through ultra-dense deployment of indoor small cells, users are faced with new challenges in terms of interference, mobility and energy efficiency. With ultra-dense deployment in geographic space and equal transmission intensity, coverage of each small cell is much smaller than that of the macro cell, resulting in frequent switching of the moving UE (user equipment) between small cells in the scenario. Accordingly, as one of KPIs (key performance indicators), the switching success rate is greatly impacted, and serious pilot pollution and energy waste may be caused.
In summary, it has become an urgent problem to be solved in the infrastructure sharing to provide a power control method to enhance the user experience.
This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.